A tiny bit of trouble
by Bavaria78
Summary: The story takes place, when MacGyver and Jack had been in Afghanistan. They were just realizing, how important they've become to each other, when fate threatens to take Mac from Jack. Mac whump and a little Jack whump. I don't own any of the characters.
1. Chapter 1

AN:

Hi guys. Thanks for joining me on this trip back to the time, when Jack and Mac were in Afghanistan together. I've probably messed up all the military stuff and most of the medical related things, so please don't shoot me! I wrote this just for fun.

I don't mean to offend the people, who are serving their country, on the contrary I have the utmost respect for you.

I don't own any of the characters.

Chapter 1

Jack stormed into the tent, he was sharing with his young EOD tech MacGyver for the last ten weeks. „Yeehaw, look at this Mac." He held out his phone, which showed a picture of a new born baby.

„Who's that?" Mac asked.

„This, my dear friend, is Jack junior my nephew, he was born last night." Jack announced proudly.

„Congratulations bud. Is he named after his dad?"

Jack grinned: „He was supposed to be named Samuel, like his dad. But he made such a ruckus, when he was born, so my sister Sally decided, his name should be Jack, like his uncle. How cool is that?"

„Well, at least they didn't christen him Bruce." Mac remarked ironically.

„Hey, don't make fun of my nephew, you know his uncle is a Delta." The big smile belied the threat Jack uttered.

Mac couldn't help but be infected by Jacks good mood. „I'm sure, you're gonna be a great uncle, honestly Jack."

Jack grabbed Mac and pulled him in for a hug. „Thanks mate." Mac stiffened at first, but then leaned into the hug. He wasn't used to physical contact, but he had to admit, he felt comfortable and somehow safe.

„Come on, grab some beers. I have to tell the boys." Jack ran out of the tent and screamed „Hawk, Ferrari where are you lazy butts?"

Joe „Hawk" Hawkins and Rico „Ferrari" Fusco stepped out of the tent next to Jack and Macs. Hawk was the medic of the team, an experienced soldier and good shot. Next to him was Ferrari, a young soldier, only a couple years older than Mac. He was a talented guy, passionate about the army and a huge car fan. That, in combination with his Italian father had earned him the nickname „Ferrari".

„What's up boss? Are we heading out?" Hawk asked in his usual calm manner.

„No, I'm an uncle! Can you imagine? My sister gave birth to Jack junior last night." Jack was all smiles.

„A bambini? That's great, congrats boss." Ferrari clapped Jack on the shoulder.

Hawk shook his head. „How could she name such a cute little thing after such an ugly Delta like you Jack?"

„Probably because he's a strong little guy, almost eight pounds. Don't mess with him!" Jack warned the medic.

„Relax boss, I was just teasing. I think, we should celebrate. Where's our baby?" Hawk looked around.

„Bringing the beer, and I'm no baby, Hawk. I know twenty ways to kill you and nobody would ever find your body." Mac smiled, a devilish expression on his face.

Hawk held up his hands in surrender. „Hey I'm a fan of your work. Don't you forget it Mac."

Mac threw him a beer. „Apology accepted. If I ever intend to kill you, I'll be gentle, I promise."

„Thanks a lot mate. I'm just glad, I share the tent with our pizza boy." The medic muttered under his breath.

Ferrari laughed: „Be careful Hawk, or pizza boy and the baby will team up against you." The half-italian was an all around happy guy.

„Did you hear that boss? The kids are getting cheeky." Hawk smirked.

Jack nodded: „I think they need a little more discipline. I expect you both at 0600 bright and early for your 5 mile run."

Mac and Ferrari sighed in frustration. Jack laughed loudly. „But, as I am in a good mood today, I'm gonna let you of the hook boys." He raised his beer. „To Jack junior!"

„To Jack junior," his team mates echoed.

„I'll tell you something guys. Family, that's what it's all about." Jack said, Hawk and Ferrari nodded in agreement. Nobody noticed that Mac had lowered his head.

Later that evening Jack and Mac sat in their tent at the small table in the middle. Mac swallowed. „I'm sorry Jack."

The Delta frowned. „What are you sorry for?"

„Well, if it wasn't for me, you would be home now. You could be with your family, hold Jack junior in your arms and all that stuff." Mac couldn't even look him in the eyes.

Jack laid his arm on Macs sholder. „Look at me Mac. I'm right, where I'm supposed to be. I promised to have your back, brother. And I never break a promise."

„Thanks Jack, that means a lot to me." Mac smiled. He still wasn't used to having a friend around, who really cared for him. The blond still kept his feelings hidden behind a wall of knowledge most of the time, but his overwatch had managed to break it down a bit. Jack could have gone home two weeks ago, but he had re-upped for another tour, just because of Mac. The young EOD tech was extremely grateful for that, although he felt guilty for keeping Jack from his family. He still couldn't believe, that the Delta had volunteered to stay for a bomb nerd, he didn't even like the first few weeks, he had to work with him. But then something had changed, Jack had recognized, how special Mac was and they had saved each others lifes more than one time. A bond had been formed, stronger than any, Mac had ever known his entire life and it still scared him. He couldn't help himself, but he wasn't able to open up to Jack completely. The fear of being abandoned again had accompanied him for such a long time, it seemed to be part of his DNA.

„What about your family, Mac? You've never told me anything about it." Jack was curious.

Macs smile vanished. „There's not much to tell." He avoided to give more of an explanation.

„Oh come on Mac, I promise not to laugh, if you tell me, they're running a butcher shop." Jack grinned.

„My mother died, when I was six. My father left, when I was ten. My grandpa Harry raised me. He was furious, when I left MIT and joined the army. That about sums it up." Mac said curtly.

„Jesus Mac. I'm sorry, I had no idea. That sucks, man." Jack was shocked.

„It's ok Jack. I learned to live with it. But I have to admit, I like listening to the stories about your family." Mac smiled, although the smile didn't reach his eyes.

„I'll tell you something kid. When we get back home, I'm gonna show you the great state of Texas. My mom lives at my grandparents ranch since my pops died two years ago. Hell, she probably wants to adopt you, because you're so damn cute." Jack chuckled.

„That's nice of you, but I don't think that's a good idea. I'm not used to that family stuff and I'll probably mess up." Mac denied the offer. „They'll probably hate me anyway." The blond turned away, but not fast enough, Jack had seen the guilty expression on his face.

„Why would they hate you?" Jack frowned.

„Isn't that obvious? I'm the reason you didn't return to them two weeks ago."

„That's bullshit Mac. I explained to them and they understood, they know I take my responsibilities seriously. And don't worry, you won't mess up, like you said. It's not a test or something like that. They won't judge you. Just be yourself and they'll love you. You'll have a great time. My grandparents have horses, we can ride and help a bit around the farm. What do you say?"

„Yeah, well I like horses and I'm good at fixing things. I'll think about it." Mac couldn't deny, he was curious to meet Jacks family.

„I'm gonna take that as a yes." Jack slapped his thighs. „I think I'll turn in, I'm bushed. Was a busy day, becoming an uncle and so."

„You're gonna be a great uncle Jack."

„Really, do you think that?" Jack beamed.

„Absolutely big guy." Mac was sincere.

The next morning Jack came back from the Tactical Operation Center, short TOC, with their new orders.

„Ok guys, we've got us a mission. There is a suspected Taliban training facility fifty klicks east of Kabul. We're gonna go get some intel on it. The usual stuff, confirm the suspicion and make sure, there aren't any civilians around the compound. Then call in some A10s to wipe out these bastards. Our call sign is Rodeo. Any questions? Good, gather your gear, plan for three maybe four days at the most. We'll leave in 20 mikes."

Jack and Mac entered the tent, they were sharing. „I know, this is the first mission of this kind for you Mac, so I want to give you some extra advice." Mac nodded, grateful for Jacks help. „You aren't carrying a gun and that is fine with me. I'll have your back, but you have to be prepared for a gun fight, if they see us, so keep your eyes open and your head down. If this is really a training camp, they'll have outlooks and probably some snipers along the hillside. We have to be extremely careful."

„Thanks Jack, I really appreciate your help. I have to admit, I'm a bit nervous. This is so different from going on a patrol and searching for IEDS and disarming them." Mac knew, Jack wouldn't think less of him for admitting this.

„Hey, you got this kid. Just stay close to me and you're gonna be fine."

Hawk and Ferrari were already waiting at the landing area of the Blackhawk.

„I hope you packed your hiking boots. We have to walk quite a stretch until we reach our destination." They all loaded their gear into the helicopter and it took off immediately. Mac watched the others. Ferrari was excited, Hawk was smiling as he listened to the young soldier. Jack seemed really comfortable and relaxed. Mac wondered, if this calmness came from age and experience. He knew, that Jack was a Delta and had fought many rough and probably dirty battles. The Texan was the definition of badass, but he also had a heart as great as Texas. His excitement over his nephew and the love, that shone in his eyes, when taking about his family were prove to that. Mac wondered, how it would feel to be a part of a big family. Yes, he still had Harry, but the relationship to his grandpa was strained, since he had joined the army. Then there was Bozer, his childhood friend, but it was difficult to keep in touch, so Mac felt pretty much on his own. He sighed, at least he had Jack. It scared the EOD tech, that the Delta had become the most important person in his life and he still hadn't figured out, what to do about that.

„Relax kid. Enjoy the view, you haven't got so many Blackhawk rides yet." Jack had noticed Macs tenseness and tried to make him feel a little better.

„ETA 5 mikes," the pilot announced.

Jack ordered his men. „Be prepared, we're gonna drop out real quick, we don't want to get spotted. We're still a safe distance from the camp, but better be safe than sorry."

The team gathered their gear, landing and getting out of the chopper didn't take more than 15 seconds.

They were at the bottom of a hillside, their destination was 5 klicks away. They had to cross three crests to reach the canyon, where the training camp was suspected.

„Ok, guys I'm going first, Mac is right behind me, then Ferrari and Hawk, you'll bring up the rear. Keep your eyes open and your weapons ready." Jack was all business.

They had reached the first summit after an hour without any problems. Before moving down on the other side, Jack told his men to rest up a bit, just below the crest. He took his sniper rifle, laid down and scanned the area through his scope. The Delta went over the area several times until he was sure, there was no enemy waiting for them.

The team was slowly moving down the steep decline. There were a lot of rocks in different sizes and loose gravel. Suddenly Ferrari stopped and held his breath. He spoke slowly, the fear evident in his voice. „Mac, I think I stepped on something. I heard a click."

„Don't move Ferrari!" Mac warned and was crouching down already to inspect the danger.

Jack turned back to his team mates. „Son of a bitch, since when do they put these damn things in the middle of nowhere?" He scanned the surrounding area. „Hawk, keep your eyes on the hillside!"

Mac removed the dust and gravel carefully with a brush. „This is an old Russian claymore."

Ferrari cursed. „That sucks man. Can you disarm it?"

Mac sighed. „Sorry Rico, that's not possible, because of their design. But I can buy you two seconds, if I'm able to fit in these little metal peg."

„If?! Did you just say IF? Mac come on, my ass is on the line here. Don't let me down brother." Ferrari was panicking.

„Breathe Ferrari, slow deep breaths. Mac won't let you die, he got this. Don't worry dude. Two seconds are enough to get away from this bitch. The blast will go vertically, so just move your Italian butt down here." Jack was a column of strength.

„Jack, Hawk, I'm almost done here. Take cover. Ferrari, on the count of three, you run down the hill. You got me?" Ferrari nodded, sweat running down his pale face. Hawk had already walked away a good distance. Just Jack hadn't moved an inch. „Jack, get down that hill."

„No Mac. I'll stay and pull you up. This way, you are able to get away faster from the detonation."

„Jack, there's no need to put yourself in danger. I'll be fine." Mac tried to reassure the Texan.

„Specialist MacGyver, this is an order. I'm your overwatch and I won't take any risks with your health. My job is to keep you safe Mac. So are you ready?"

Mac just nodded. „Thanks Jack. Ok, one, two, three," with that he pushed the bolt in. Ferrari leaped down the incline and Jack and Mac followed right behind him. A loud blast filled the air. Little rocks and gravel sprayed the men, as they were ducking. Hawk joined his team mates and immediately started to checking them over. Ferrari had a superficial wound on his cheek. Mac and Jack didn't have a scratch on them. They all were grinning and slapping each other on the back. Hawk cleaned the young soldiers scratch and put a bandaid on it.

„Dude, that will make a hell of a bedtime story, if you ever have kids." Jack smiled.

„Yeah, if I want them to have nightmares, for sure," Ferrari was still a bit shaken, the adrenaline leaving his body.

„Ok, guys are you ready to move on? There's no cover here, so I'd like to go." The Delta had his rifle ready. The others nodded and grabbed their gear.

„Ok, this is how we do this. Mac you clear the way and mark it. We can't risk stepping on one of these damn mines again. This will be slow going, but l intend to head back home with both my legs and I'm sure, you share my opinion." Jack looked at his group and all of them nodded.

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

AN:

Thanks for the reviews guys. Thanks to the guests Elizabeth Wilson and NYWCgirl, if you would get an account, I'd like to thank you with a PM.

So, I hope you like the two characters I introduced.

Chapter 2

The sun was beating down on them without mercy. The four soldiers made their way slowly down the hill. After two hours Jack called a rest. They sat down in the shade of a few big rocks. The terrain got rougher, with more bigger rocks which provided better cover. The Delta was grateful for that.

Ferrari sat down beside Mac. „I want to thank you Mac, you saved my life. If it weren't for you, I would have been a goner. Thanks bud." He was still a bit shaken, after coming so close to death for the first time in his life.

The EOD tech smiled and patted Ferraris arm. „Your welcome, Rico. I'm just glad, it worked out well. These old mines are always tricky."

Hawk advised the men. „Make sure you drink enough, guys. Getting dehydrated happens real quick in this heat."

After twenty minutes, they were moving on again. They cleared the next hillside without a hitch and were nearing the last summit. Jack told his boys to stay back a little and scanned the area with the scope of his rifle. Before him was a pretty steep decline, thankfully with good cover. Big rocks, smaller crevices and even something that looked like an entry to a cave. They would have to check it out, to make sure, that this was not a kick in the teeth. The bottom of the hill was opening into a canyon. There were some huge rocks, which blocked the view for the eye, but with the help of his scope Jack was able to make out some details. There were definitely some buildings further back. The Delta had seen enough for now, he slowly moved back to his team.

„So, what did you see, boss?" Hawk was the first to ask.

„Well, there's definitely life in this canyon. I could see shacks and little houses back there. No persons, but I'm sure they're there. We have to get down there, to confirm the suspicion and make sure, there aren't any civilians in that camp."

Mac spoke up. „What's the plan Jack?"

„Well, there's a cave in the middle of the decline. We have to check it out. Let's go down there really careful. We have to stay low, not to be spotted. They'll have some outlooks for sure. We'll clear the cave and stay there, until it gets dark. Then we'll get the intel, we need of the camp. After that, back over this crest and call in some A10s and our ride out of here. We'll be picked up at our landing zone." Jack explained.

„Guys, check your gear again, before we head down. This is some serious shit and I want you to be prepared, just in case. Mac you are with me, we're gonna take the right flank, Hawk and Ferrari you'll take the left. We'll meet you back at the cave again. Good luck and don't get shot, or I'll kill you." Jack joked.

His team mates nodded. No one was in the mood to goof around, they all knew, that the stakes were high. It was slow going, since they were crawling most of the way down. They only could sit up, when one of the bigger rocks provided enough cover. It was late afternoon as they reached the cave. Jack was the first to go in and make sure it was unoccupied. A low whistle told Mac, that the coast was clear and he robbed in. It was hot in the cave, but at least they were in the shade now.

Mac looked around. „Seems, that no one has been here for a long time."

„Yeah, and I'm really grateful for that," Jack agreed. The cave was almost empty. There were some boards from a broken shelf, broken dishes and other rubbish.

„This makes our tent looks homey," Mac commented.

„You're right bud and I'm looking forward to laying down on my bed with a cold beer in my hand. Sit down and rest up kid, you've done good today. I know, that these old mines are unpredictable bitches. I'm proud of you kid." Jack smiled and patted Mac on the shoulder.

Mac felt a warm feeling spread through his body. He only knew Jack for ten weeks, but the compliment meant a lot to him. Deep inside him, there was still the little kid, that wanted to make his Dad proud. That chance was taken from him a long time ago, but the longing was still there. This little statement was a treasure, he would forever enshrine in his heart. Mac wasn't able to deny the truth any longer. He trusted Jack more than anybody else in his life and that scared him. The blond knew, that their time in Afghanistan would come to an end some day. Part of him looked forward to it, the other part though feared it. What would he do without Jack by his side, without his strength, advice and the reassurance he provided? He shook his head. No! He couldn't let himself depend on the Delta so much. He tried to fight it, but it had already happened. This bad-ass soldier with the thick Texas drawl had secretly sneaked into his heart.

„Thanks Jack," Mac simply said.

„Well, I'm going out and wait for our lazy team mates." Jack brought his rifle in position and carefully crept out of the cave. Ten minutes later Hawk and Ferrari reached the cave. They all sat together and took a break, drinking water and eating some powerbars.

„Ok, it'll be dark in another hour. We'll approach the camp from both sides, take a quick look around and meet again back here. Mac you're with me, Ferrari go with Hawk. Are your radios working. Good, let's do this cowboys." Jack announced.

As they were making their way down the hill, Mac asked. „You enjoy this, don't you?"

Jack hesitated for a moment, before answering. „Well, it's what I'm good at, you know. Missions against the enemy. Don't get me wrong, I really like being your overwatch and making sure nobody is gonna shoot your skinny ass off, while you're doing your thing. It's just I'm used to being more of the active role in this sandbox. So, this here is a nice brake, from dogging after you, when you won't stop and listen to me."

Mac looked down. „I'm sorry, I don't want to be a burden for you. I know, I'm not good at following orders all the time. I understand, if you sick and tired of being my overwatch. I don't want you to feel obliged to stay with me, Jack."

A hard punch to his arm was the first reaction he got. „Don't you ever dare to think of yourself as a burden to anybody. I stayed because of you, you're precious, Mac. Sometimes annoying, but precious. You have a gift, you are special and you are my friend, and I don't trust anybody to keep you safe, so just suck it up, you're stuck with me, if you like it or not." Jack sounded angry and he was in a way. Who the hell had hurt the kid that much, that he thought of himself as a burden? Well, this was not the time to ponder on it, but he would have to sit down with his EOD tech and build up his self consciousness a bit.

„So enough with it for now, we have to stay silent," he ordered. Mac nodded and they concentrated at the task at hand.

The light was almost completely gone, but the moon provided some light. They had switched their night vison gear on and were nearing the big boulders, that were marking the entrance to the camp. Thirty yards on the other side, they could make out the shapes of their comrades. Jack motioned for Mac to stay behind him. The Taliban must be pretty sure of themselves, because there were no guards to be seen. They moved along the back of the buildings and peered into the windows. What they saw confirmed their suspicion. Right at the first shack were a lot of different guns stored. Small arms, automatic pistols, rifles and a lot of RPGs. Mac took some pictures and they moved on. The other buildings contained provisions and other gear. The could see men move around in the buildings and in the open space in the middle of the camp. They had seen enough and Jack signalled Mac to go back. The Delta whispered into his radio: „Rodeo two, this is Rodeo one do you copy?"

„Rodeo one, good copy," came the answer from Hawk.

„Rodeo two, suspicion confirmed, retreat to our meeting point"

„Understood, Rodeo two out"

They had almost reached the opening of the canyon, as they heard gun shots from the other side.

„Damn it, this would've been to easy." Jack growled and ordered: „Mac go ahead to the cave, I'll get Hawk and Ferrari out of here."

Mac shook his head. „I have an idea, I'll cause an explosion over here, that'll distract them and it'll be easier to get them out."

Jack nodded. „Be careful kid. As soon as you've did your thing you're gonna move your butt up that hill. Do you understand me? I can't go looking for you here, so do as I told you."

„I will Jack. I'm ready in a minute." Mac disappeared behind the first shack. Jack ran over to the opposite side of the camp. Three Taliban came his way shooting. Jack fired a shot, rolled, came up on his knees and fired again. All of them dropped dead. „Should have practised a bit more with the stuff you got there." Jack murmured and moved on. A loud explosion shattered the night. „Well done Mac." Jack looked back and saw his buddy sneak out of the camp. Relief flooded his veins. At least this time the blond followed orders. His plan had worked, the men were rushing over to save their weapons. Jack heard ammo going off. There were some shots fired ahead of him. „Rodeo two, this is Rodeo one, where are you?"

„Rodeo one, we're cornered at the last building, Ferrari is shot, we could use a little help here."

Jack cursed. „Rodeo two, on my way."

The Delta moved in the shadows along the buildings. He carefully glanced around the corner and saw four men firing at his team. Obviously Hawk and Ferrari had already taken out three enemies, but their angle was not good enough to hit the rest of them. Jack neared the one next to him and with one fluid motion snapped the Talibans neck. One down three to go. He shot the next two in the head and was about to take care of the last one, when he felt a searing pain in his right leg. Jack went down hard. Hawk was able to take out the enemy that had come from behind Jack. The Delta took out the last one with a double tap. He looked over to Hawk, who nodded and pulled Ferrari to his feet. The made their way over to Jack, who had managed to pull himself into a sitting position.

„How bad is it?" Jack threw a concerned look to the young half-Italian. „Got one in the shoulder, bullet's still in there, looks like his collar bone is broken too." Hawk had already fastened a makeshift bandage around Ferraris shoulder and carefully put his arm in a sling. Rico moaned, but stayed silent otherwise. „How you feeling kid?" Jack adressed him.

„Hurts like hell, but I'll live," he managed through clenched teeth. Ferrari was pale and visibly shaken.

Hawk had knelt down, beside Jack and inspected the wound. „Went right through, you're lucky it didn't hit the femoral artery, though it's bleeding pretty bad. I'm gonna put a torniquet on it."

„We have to get out of here right now," Jack urged and hissed in pain as Hawk pressed down on the leg.

„Done, think you can walk?" The medic asked a minute later. „Yeah, I'm good, you give Ferrari a hand." Jack answered and glanced at the young soldier, who stood there, with a pale face and swaying on his feet. Hawk nodded and helped Jack up. The Delta took the lead, his rifle ready. On their way out of the camp Jack shot another two enemies, but it seemed most of the Taliban, were trying to safe their weapons, not registering, that the cause for their trouble was still nearby.

Jacks leg was on fire, but the adrenaline kept him going, providing the energy his body needed to get out of the camp. He moved as fast as he could, knowing that the hormone would be fading soon. The Delta limped around the boulder at the opening of the canyon. Hawk following close on his heels, Ferraris arm slung over his shoulder, as the injured man wasn't able to hold his body upright any longer. They began to make their way up the hill. Suddenly Jack aimed his rifle, only to drop it a second later.

„Damn it Mac! I almost shot you, you stupid bomb nerd!" Jack was really shaken, all his strength leaving his body at that moment. He slumped to the ground with a grunt.

„Jack! What's wrong?" Mac was at the Deltas side a moment later. Jack couldn't answer. He tried to breathe through the pain. Hawk answered for him: „He got shot in the leg, Ferrari got on in the shoulder. We need to take them to the cave ASASP." Mac nodded an held out his hand. „You ready Jack?" The older man nodded and pushed to his feet with Macs help. He would have fallen over, but the blond steadied him. „I got you buddy, just lean on me." They started their treck up the incline.

„Thanks Mac, and sorry for snapping at you, but you almost gave me a heart attack," Jack wheezed.

„It's alright. I should have let you know, I was there." Mac admitted. He asked over his shoulder: „Hawk, Ferrari you coming?"

„Right behind you kiddo," Hawk reassured him.

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

AN:

So my friends. The action really starts in this chapter. I'm no medic, so don't judge me for my mistakes.

Chapter 3

They were only half way up to the cave, as they heard the distinctive sound of a RPG being fired.

Jack shouted: „RPG, take cover," and the all dove to the ground. The grenade detonated just a few feet below their position. Jack must have blacked out for a moment. His first thought, as he came to, was of his team. „Boys are you ok, give me a sitrep!" He urged and reached out for Mac, who was laying beside him. „Mac, can you hear me?"

The young EOD tech groaned and opened his eyes. „Yeah, I'm fine." He coughed and sat up slowly.

Relieved, that Mac seemed to be ok, Jack crawled down to Hawk and Ferrari, who had been closer to the impact. Hawk was already bending over the young soldier, assessing his injuries. He clapped his face lightly to bring him round and was rewarded with the dazed glare of two brown eyes. „What the fuck, ow!" He cried out as the medic ran his hands over his body.

„How is he, Hawk?" Jack asked concerned.

„Not worse off, than he was before, I think. Maybe a slight concussion. Let's get up to that cave, then I want to give you all a quick once over." The medic pulled Ferrari to his feet and started the hike up the hill.

Jack stood up, biting back a hiss of pain, as his leg protested at the movement. He turned to Mac. „You coming, kid?" Mac slowly nodded and rose. He wobbled a bit, but soon found his legs.

Jack had observed him. „Are you sure, you ok?"

„Yeah, just a bit shaken. Not used to being shot at with a RPG." He joked.

Jack laughed. „Well, that's something nobody gets used to. We have to get out of here now. They'll hunt us, for sure. Can you set up a few surprises for our Taliban friends?"

„Yeah, give me a minute." Mac already reached for his backpack.

„Hawk, Ferrari you go right ahead. I'll cover our bomb nerd. We'll follow you, when he's done."

„Alright boss. Come on pizza boy, let's go," Hawk took Ferraris good arm and pulled him along, Rico hissing in pain.

„Poor kid, the first time getting shot really sucks and a broken collarbone on top of it is crap." Jack murmured, feeling a bit guilty, that he wasn't able to prevent this from happening.

„Do you say, being shot get's easier, the more you got hit?" Mac asked astounded.

„Not really, but knowing the feeling and being aware, what you have to deal with, helps a bit. Especially, when you are some time away from exfil, like we are." Jack explained.

„I get what you mean. So, done. I've set up four little traps over the path. That should at least slow them down and buy us some time."

„Good job, Mac. Come on, I want to know how Ferrari's doing." Jack shoved Mac in front of him and limped up the hill, constantly turning back and scanning for threats.

As they reached the cave, Mac sat down gratefully for the opportunity to rest. He had a pounding headache and his vision was a bit blurry, but that was probably normal, when you get blown off your feet from a RPG. He took out his bottle and gulped down the water. His body thanked him with nausea. Mac took a few deep breaths, to keep the sick feeling at bay. Slowly his stomach began to settle. He leaned back and closed his eyes.

Jack had joined the medic, who had rebandaged the young soldiers shoulder. „How you doing Ferrari?" Jack asked.

„Honestly, I've been better, boss." Rico's jaw was clenched, he was obviously in a lot of pain.

Hawk was already preparing a shot. „Easy Ferrari, I'll give you something for the pain, it'll take effect in a minute." True to his words the young solider visibly relaxed after a few moments.

„So boss, you're next." Hawk turned to Jack, who shook his head. „Check out Mac first. And what about you, Hawk? There's a little blood running down your temple."

Hawk grinned broadly. „Just a scratch. Don't you know, that medics seldom get injured. God is watching over his corpsman. That's why I'm a medic, I don't want to be patched up by such an ugly looking nurse like you."

„Jesus, you medics are a strange lot, that's for sure. Ow, are you nuts?!" Jack cried and fell down, as Hawk had grabbed his injured leg.

„I'm gonna check your leg, if you like it or not. In this area I am the boss, you got it?" Hawk said in a stern voice.

„Yeah, whatever. Just hurry, will you? We need to get out of here real quick. We have to cross the hill and call in some A10s, before they all get away, or worse catch up to us." Jack spoke quietly.

„I know, this is SNAFU." He unwrapped Jacks leg and inspected it. „It's still bleeding, but I can't let stay the torniquet on any longer, it would stop the circulation. I'm gonna bandage it real tight, the the only option for now." Hawk clearly wasn't happy, but they had no other choice. That's how it was in the field.

Jack nodded. „That's ok. You're doing a good job, bud. Let's get our young ones out of here alive."

„Yeah, and us too, boss." Hawk answered and rose to walk over to Mac.

„Wouldn't mind that." Jack took out his bottle and helped Ferrari to drink.

The medic kneeled before Mac and asked. „Did you loose consciousness after the grenade hit us?"

Mac shook his head no. He denied all of Hawks questions about dizziness, pain and nausea. There was no use in worrying the medic further, when Ferrari and Jack were much worse off, than he was.

Hawk was just about to feel around Macs head in search of bumps, when they heard a blast from the outside.

„Ok guys, we need to move on now." Jack grabbed his gear and helped Ferrari up. „Just hang on a bit longer Rico."

Ferrari smiled. „I won't let you down Jack. Hawk got me on the good stuff." Jack nodded and took the lead. It was still dark outside, so they could move at a decent pace. Hawk took the lead, helping Ferrari along the way, Mac was in the middle and Jack brought up the rear.

When they crossed the top of the hill, the sun was just peeking over the horizon. They were lucky. It seemed that their pursuers had either given up, or were taken out by Macs little bomb.

They took a few minutes to rest up a bit and drink some water. Ferrari was pale, but surprisingly doing well. Jacks wound had almost stopped bleeding, it hurt like hell, but he refused Hawks offer of a pain shot. He needed his head clear, to make the calls, that were necessary to get his boys out of that hell.

Macs headache was getting worse, the rising sun seemed to be poking needles into his eyes. It was becoming incredibly difficult for him, to set one foot before the other. It was good, that Hawk was focused mostly on Ferrari and Jack, and the Delta was concentrated on keeping them all safe in this hostile territory. With a sigh Mac sat down and run a hand over his face, he was dizzy and nauseous.

„There is a group of boulders a ways down there. They'll give us decent cover. We'll settle there and make the call for air support and our chopper back to the base. It's easier to defend, if our enemies should decide to pay us a visit." Jack laid out the plan.

The men rose to their feet. Mac staggered and would have fallen, if Jack hadn't caught him by the elbow. „Whoa, easy there Mac!" He watched him closely. „You're awfully pale. Are you alright, kid?"

„Yeah, just a bit of a headache. Got up to fast. I'm fine, Jack." Mac mustered his last reserves to appear alright.

„It isn't much further. Think you can make it down there? You can rest up a bit longer, once we've made it there." Jack couldn't shake off the uneasy feeling, that Mac wasn't as FINE as he wanted him believe to be.

„Yeah, no problem. I'm good. Let's go." Mac shouldered his backpack and started to move in the direction of the boulders.

„I hope, you are right kid," Jack murmured and took once again the last position of the small group.

It was getting hotter by the minute. Mac felt worse, his head seemed to explode with every step, he took. There was an odd feeling in his legs, they seemed to get a little numb. Just walking down the hill took all of his energy.

Finally they had reached the boulders. They provided really good cover, as they made almost a circle with a diameter of maybe 12 foot and an opening, six foot wide. The place was half in the shade, which they were really grateful for. Hawk settled Ferrari, so that the young soldier could lean against one of the rocks. The medic checked the bandage and was satisfied, that the wound didn't look worse. Jack had slid down too. His leg had become a burning pool of agony. Mac was still standing at the opening of the circle.

„Hey Mac, come over and sit down in the shade." Jack said. He looked at the young EOD tech more closely. Something was definitely going on with him. He didn't seem to notice, that Jack had adressed him. The Delta tried again. „Mac? Do you hear me bud?" Hawk looked up at the concerned sound of Jacks voice.

Mac seemed to snap out of his daze. He made a step and then fell to the ground unconscious.

„Mac!" Jack cried and robbed over to his friend. Hawk joined him a second later.

„What's wrong with him Hawk?" Jack wanted to know. Damn it. He knew, the kid was hiding something. Why didn't he press him, when they'd made their last stop, he chided himself.

Hawk took Macs pulse. „I don't know yet, boss. His pulse is a bit fast, but he doesn't seem to be dehydrated." He removed Macs helmet and began to ran his hands over the blondes head. Suddenly he froze. „No, shit, not here, not in the middle of nowhere!" He began to mumble.

„Hawk! What is it, you scaring the shit out of me!" Jack trembled with fear, for what the medics verdict would be.

„Help me turn him on his side. But we have to be real careful, you hear me! Hold his head in a straight line with his body and don't let go." Hawk ordered. Jack did as he was told. Together they turned Mac on his side and this time it was Jack who uttered the words. „No, please! It can't be. How did he manage to walk around with this the whole time?" He asked in disbelief.

„Well, he probably didn't notice it. He said something over a headache at the last stop, didn't he?"

Jack nodded. „Aw kid. Why didn't I notice that something was wrong with you?"

The two soldiers sat there, holding their comrades body and staring with horror at the little piece of shrapnel, that was poking out of Macs back of the neck, just below his hairline.

Sorry, for leaving you with this cliffhanger, but I couldn't resist. I hope it keeps you on your toes, until the next chapter is out. Reviews are most welcome, I'll answer every single one.


	4. Chapter 4

AN:

Thank you all so much for taking the time to review. I want also say thanks to everybody, who is following / favouriting this story. It means a lot to me. So, enjoy the next chapter and let me know, what you think.

Chapter 4

Jack felt a wave of guilt wash over him. He was Macs overwatch. It was his responisbility to keep the kid out of harms way. He had failed him. Fear and panic were fighting for the upper hand in his mind. Pull yourself together, Dalton, he chided himself. You're not helping Mac one bit, if you lose your shit now.

Hawk ordered. „Let's turn him back, nice and slow." Jacks palms were sweating, but he managed to do, as he was told. Mac was awfully pale and showed no signs of waking up.

He took a deep breath. „What can we do about that, Hawk?"

Hawk shook his head. „I'm afraid, not much out here. We have to immobilize him, that's the most important thing. If he moves his head, he might injure his spinal cord, if he hasn't already done this, and that could result in paraplegia."

„You mean … no Hawk … not Mac … he's just a kid …" Jack stumbled over the words. The image of Mac sitting in a wheelchair for the rest of his life, made him almost physically sick. He forced down the bile, that was rising in his throat.

„Jack, it's impossible to gauge the extent of this injury right now. He might be perfectly fine, when the shrapnel is removed or he might not be able to walk again. All we can do now, is to prevent his condition from getting worse and get him help ASAP." Hawks calm demeanor helped Jack to get a hold on his feelings.

„Ok, how are we going to do that?" The Delta asked somewhat calmer.

„The best thing would be a stretcher, where we could tie him down, but we haven't got one, so we need to figure out something else." Hawk said with a frown.

Jacks face lit up. „What about a board, would that be sufficient?"

„Yeah, but we don't have a board Jack."

„We have. There were some boards back in that cave. I'll get one and we can immobilize Mac and get him to exfil."

„The Taliban are probably back there now, Jack. And you got shot in the leg. How will you manage that? I can't risk to leave him, in this condition." Hawk was sceptical.

„I got this. I'm his overwatch and I won't let the kid down, you got me? You stay with him and Ferrari and make sure, they're holding on until we can get them out of here."

Hawk tried to rouse Mac. Jack was holding his head still. „Mac, can you open your eyes? Come on, we need you to do that." The medic urged and was rewarded with two blue eyes, that were not able to focus properly. Mac instinctively wanted to turn his head in search of Jack. Hawk leaned over the blond.

„Mac, I need you to listen to me. You have a piece of shrapnel in the back of your neck. That means you have to hold your head absolutely, and I mean absolutely still. Do you understand me?"

Mac resisted the reflex to nod and answered: „Yes, it's bad, isn't it?" Fear underlining his words.

„Well, I won't lie to you kid. You're to smart for that. We have to prevent any movement until this piece of shit is taken out of your head, or your spinal cord could be injured. But we have a plan, all you have to do, is hold still and hang on a bit longer. I have to ask you a few questions and I need you to be honest, ok?"

„Ok"

„Does your head hurt?"

„Yeah, like hell."

„Do you have sensation in your arms and legs? Try to move your fingers and feet a little bit," encouraged the medic.

„I can feel my arms," Macs fingers twitched, to confirm his statement.

A look of panic appeared on the blondes face. „I … oh God … I can't feel my legs." Jacks and Hawks eyes were focused on Macs feet, but there was not the tiniest movement. Jack closed his eyes, unable to endure the pain and fear, he would find in Macs look.

„It's ok Mac, that might be just a temporary thing. Don't worry about it right now." Hawk was as calm as ever. Jack shot him a thankful glance.

Jack spoke up. „I'll go and get a board, so we can take you to exfil, Mac. Don't worry! I'll get you out of here and you'll be fine." He sqeezed the hand of the young EOD tech. „Don't forget we have a date with my family back in Texas. They would be furious, if you won't show up. So j ust promise me to hang on and lie still bud. "

„I promise, Jack." Mac tried a little smile, but was not really successful with it.

Jack stepped away from Mac and joined Hawk, who was checking out Ferrari. „How's pizza boy here doing?"

Hawk frowned. „Remarkably well, but he also needs to be in an hospital."

„Ok, I'm on my way. I know, it's difficult, but try to have an eye on your surrounding as well. I'm gonna call in air support and our exfil, as soon as I'm back over the crest. We will have to carry Mac at least over the next crest, there's no way the chopper could land here."

Hawk nodded: „I know. Jack, I want to give you a shot of morphine. That bullet wound is nothing to take easy and walking on it must be killing you. It'll make the treck easier for you." The medic urged.

„No! The morphine will just make me sleepy and slow. I can't risk that, if I'm gonna run in some enemies, I'll need my head clear. I've got this Hawk. Not the first bullet wound, I have to drag along with me. I'll be back as soon as possible."

Jack went over to Ferrari. „You're doing good Rico. Just try to be brave a little longer. I'll get us out of here, don't worry."

Ferrari smiled. „I'll trust you Jack. Take care." Jack just nodded and left.

Macs thoughts were swirling, like an reved up engine. How could he have not registered, that a piece of metal had found ist way into his skull? He knew enough about spinal cord injuries, that the possibility of him never walking again was pretty high. What would he do? He couldn't imagine not be able to do his morning run. Sure there were a lot of people bound to a wheelchair, and a lot of them lived a happy life. But he was a person, that could never be still, even when sleeping. Fear and panic were screaming in his head. What would Jack do? Would he abandon him, when he wasn't a useful soldier any longer? That thought almost choked him. His breathing became laboured and his vision began to get blurry. Maybe it would be better, if he died out here. Mac couldn't bear the thought of being left alone again. Jack had become the centre of his world in the short time he knew the Delta. A tear escaped his eye and ran unchecked down his face. Mac was gasping, he couldn't get enough air in his starving lungs.

Suddenly Hawk was there. „What is it Mac?"

„Can't breathe."

Hawk assessed the situation. „Try to relax Mac. This is just a panic attack, bud. Take slow deep breaths, in and out, in and out. Good job. See, it's getting better already." Hawk held Macs hand and his calm words soon helped the young soldier to find some peace. Macs eyes closed and his breathing evened out some more. „Poor kid." Hawk whispered and brushed the blondes bangs back.

The heat was scorching as the Delta left the shadow of their camp. Jack took a deep breath and started to climb up that hill once again. He had a hard time focusing. Images of Mac lying so still and pale, that ugly looking piece of metall stucking out of his neck and the fearful expression on his face kept haunting him. „You'll be fine bud, you'll be fine." He mumbled, while he walked. Focus, Dalton! He adjusted the grip on his rifle and began scanning the hillside for any disturbance. Jack pushed Mac to the back of his mind, he had to concentrate on the task at hand, or he would never make it back. He felt wetness soaking into his boot. Jack didn't need to look down, to know that the wound on his thigh was bleeding again. There was nothing he could do about it now, so he just ignored it, no use in wasting time for this. Jack looked at his watch, he would probably need one and a half hours for the treck to the cave. Then the same time for the way back. If they were lucky, they could be out of that hell hole by early afternoon. Grim determination quickened his gait, he used the pain in his leg to keep him alert.

As he reached the crest, he laid down. A grunt escaped his mouth, as his leg hit the ground. He brought his rifle in position and overlooked the area. There was still smoke rising, where Mac had blown up their weapons stash. He could make out people moving around in the camp, it looked like they were preparing to leave. Jack let his eyes wander over the hillside. There was nobody to be seen, but it was hard to tell, as there were so many hiding places. „Suck it up!" Jack tried to stand up, but his leg gave out and he landed with a thud on the ground. He rolled on his back and rubbed at his thigh, groaning in pain. „Great," he uttered as he felt heat radiating from his leg. Infection was setting in. „What are you waiting for Dalton? Get your ass up from the ground and get going, Mac needs you!" He chuckled. Was talking to himself a bad sign? No, he decided, as long as it keeps me going, I'm alright with it. Jack pushed to his feet and made his way to the cave.

The sun was beating down on him and he was grateful, that he still had enough water. After a few minutes rest, half way down, he pulled his screaming body up once again. The Delta reached the cave without problems. He appreciated the shade, the small room provided. But he took no time to rest, his gut told him, he needed to get back to Mac quickly. Jack looked around and soon found a suitable board. It was tricky to carry the board and keep his rifle ready at the same time, but after a few tries, he found a way. „I'm coming, Mac, I'm coming," he whispered as he left the cave.

A bullet panged of the rock beside his head. Jack instinctively fell down and couldn't suppress a hiss of pain. Black spots appeared before his eyes and he knew he was on the verge of passing out. Breathe, just breathe. His vision cleared up and he was able to focus on his surroundings again. A tiny movement to his left told him the location of one enemy. He waited a few seconds for a better angle and was rewarded. Jack put a bullet right between the eyes of the Taliban. He felt more than he saw, that the man hadn't been the only one out there. „Come on, show yourself," he almost pleaded. „I haven't got time for this bullshit, my boy needs me." There! Another shot, another hit. Jack peeked up just for a split second, to goad the enemy into firing on him. „Whoa! That was close," he breathed as gravel sprayed onto his head. But it had been worth it. The Delta was able to make out the position of (hopefully) the last shooter. He moved over to the other side of the cave entry, because it provided him with a better angle. Boom, right on target. Jack laid his head down for a minute and listened. Nothing. He poked his head up once again, but this time there was no reaction. „Ok, let's get a move." He grabbed the board and stepped out of the cave. He knew, he was an easy target, but his gut feeling told him, that the coast was clear.

Thinking was getting incredibly difficult for Jack. Just one foot in front of the other. Keep moving. Slow deep breaths. Mac needs me. I'm coming kid. He didn't know, how long it took him to reach the crest, but he had the feeling, he was getting slower. Once he had crossed the top of the hill, he sank down to the ground, drank some water and got on the radio.

„Base camp, this is Rodeo one, do you copy?" There was a crackling sound, then came the answer.

„Rodeo one, good copy. Sitrep!"

„Base camp, suspicion confirmed, I repeat suspicion confirmed. No civillians around. Air attack recommended. Medivac needed ASAP, three men injured. Two gun shot wounds, one shrapnel wound to the neck. LZ has to be relocated, send you the new coordinates" Jack related the numbers and sighed with relief. „We'll be there in two hours, Rodeo one out."

The successful radio contact sparked Jacks energy. Help was on the way. He grabbed the board determined to get back to his team. Fourty minutes later Jack stumbled into the makeshift camp and collapsed.

Hawk rushed over to him. „Whoa Jack. Let me help you, boss." He turned the Delta over on his back and looked at the leg. „Jesus, you sure didn't do your leg any favours with this trip. I'm gonna clean the wound and bandage it." Jack reached out his hand and stopped Hawk. „How are the kids?"

„Ferrari is sleeping, didn't get worse. Mac is drifting in and out of consciousness, but he is alert, when I talk to him. He had a panic attack earlier, but I could calm him down. He's tough." Jack looked over to Mac, who had his eyes closed. Hawk had put some smaller rocks around Macs head, so he couldn't move it. Smart guy. His heart constricted, as he imagined the inner turmoil, Mac had to deal with.

Jack moved to sit up. „Stay down, bud. I'm gonna take care of that leg now."

„Hawk, we haven't got time for this. We need to get Mac to a hospital."

„I know Jack, but as much as I hate it, you have to help me carry him to exfil. We have to make sure, your leg is holding up. So please let me rebandage it." Jack nodded. Hawk was right, he would have to function for another few hours. He laid his head back and let the medic do his job. The pain seemed to burn a path through his body, it was like a flashbang. Everything else dimmed. He must have passed out briefly, because the next thing he knew, was Hawk cursing. „Damn, Jack are you with me? Jack come on, boss. No time for that shit now." Jack blinked and the concerned face of Hawk appeared in his vision. „There you are, bud. You had me worried, Boss. Blacked out on me."

„Sorry, Hawk. I'm good now. Help me up." Jack tried not to show, how weak he actually felt.

„Just take your time, we.." The medic started.

„TIME is the one thing, we don't have Hawk. The A10s should be wiping out these bastards any minute now." Jack looked at his watch. „Our exfil is in an hour, so we better get the hell out of here."

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

AN:

Your support is overwhelming. Thank you for it, it's what keeps me going. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 5

Hawk pulled the Delta to his feet. Jack carefully shifted his weight on his bad leg. The pain was sharp, but it was better than before. He nodded. „Good job Hawk. Let's get Mac ready." He limped over, where the young EOD tech was laying.

„Hey Mac, how you holding up?" Jack asked in a soft voice. Mac shifted his sight over to him.

Instead of answering his question, Mac asked concerned. „Are you ok Jack? All that walking with that bullet wound must hurt like hell. I heard Hawk say, you blacked out." He reached out his hand. Jack grabbed it and sqeezed. „Don't worry my friend. I'm good, just needed a short brake. Now tell me, how are you?"

„Head hurts a bit and … I … I'm scared Jack," the blond admitted.

„I know bud, we get you out of here now and in less than two hours you'll be in an hospital, where they'll take good care of you. We'll strap you to the board now. Do you have any duct tape in your backpack?"

„Yes."

„Good." Jack brought the duct tape and looked over to Hawk. „How are we gonna do this?" The fear of hurting his friend further, evident on his face.

„We'll roll him on his side. You hold his head like you did before and I slip the board right under him, then we roll him back and restrain him with the tape."

Together they managed to strap Mac onto the board. It worked out really well. Jack went over, where the half-Italian was sitting in the shade. „You ready to go Ferrari? Do you think, you'll manage to hold a rifle? Hawk and I will carry Mac and a little cover would be great."

„You can count on me boss," Ferrari was awfully pale, but he was a soldier at heart.

„I'm proud of you kid, I really mean it." Jack praised the young man. Ferrari beamed, more determined than ever to help his team as much as possible. They gathered their gear and began their treck to exfil. The sun was high in the sky and beating down on the small Group mercilessly. Jack, who held the back of the board, ordered Hawk to stop. The Delta had noticed, how the sun made Mac more miserable, than he already was. He didn't wear a helmet any longer, because of his injury. Jack took of his bandana and covered Macs head and his eyes with it. „Thanks Jack," the gentle care, he received from the Texan, brought tears to his eyes. As miserable and frightened as he was, he knew Jack would do anything to make him feel better.

Ferrari was at the front of the group, because it was easier to keep an eye on him. Hawks and Jacks main concern was for Mac, but that didn't mean, they forgot about the brave young soldier, who had never complained since he got injured. The going was slow, because the terrain was rough. Jacks leg had started to bleed again. He felt incredibly hot and knew, that it wasn't from the heat alone. Infection was rising its ugly head. Jack was well aware, that his strength was waning, but he would get Mac on this chopper, even if it would be the last thing he would do.

They heard the A10s arrive and the loud blasts and the rising smoke told them, that the air support had successfully wiped out the enemies camp. „Good job guys, send these assholes to hell," Jack muttered. The knowledge, that the men, who had done this to Mac were dead, gave him a little boost. Mac wasn't a heavy man, but carrying him over a hill with a bullet wound was wearing Jack out. On the top of the hill Jack saw Ferrari stumble and he called a halt. Hawk ordered them to take a brake. He went over to Ferrari, then to Mac and finally to Jack, to check them out.

„How are they?" the Delta asked a little breathless.

„Not worse than before. It's you, I am concerned about right now. Hawk felt Jacks forehead and frowned. „You've got a pretty good fever going there, Boss." Jack brushed the medics hand away. „Tell me something I don't know. Hey, I'm from Texas, I'm used to heat." He gave him a weak grin.

„Jack, this is serious shit. I know, I can't do nothing to help you right now, but I don't have to like it." Hawk grumbled.

„Dito, Hawk." Jack let his eyes drift to Mac, who had his eyes closed. Hawk followed the glance and knew, that it was killing Jack, not to be able to do more for Mac at the moment.

„Hey, you gave him the chance to get out of this. Honestly, I wouldn't have thought of that board back in the cave. I'd have advised to stay where we were and wait for a rescue team with a stretcher to carry him out of there. That would have cost us half a day at least. Hours, that could make the difference, between walking or being in a wheelchair. I don't know, how this is gonna turn out, but you gave him at least a chance, Jack."

„Thanks Hawk, let's get going, we don't have much more time, until exfil will be there." He rose and fell down a blink of an eye later. His Delta training kicking in and saving him from a bullet. His leg exploded with pain and he had to blink hard not to pass out. „Stay down," he ordered his men. They were lucky, there were some big rocks, where they had laid down Mac, so he was in the shade. Jack had already grabbed his rifle from his back. Hawk and Ferrari were doing the same. „Any idea, where that shot came from?" Hawk asked.

„Not yet, it must be somewhere down that hill. I don't think, they had enough time to circle around and get ahead of us." Jack analyzed the situation. „Come on, show your ugly head, you asshole," he murmured. He adjusted his position a few inches to the side, and saw muzzle flash. He got a shot of, right as he felt a searing pain in his right upper arm. „Damn it," he swore, but didn't waver. His aim head been good and he could make out the body of an enemy.

Hawk couldn't see, if Jack was hit, but he had heard the curse. „Jack, you got hit?"

„Am fine, got one of em," Jacks answer was short. He couldn't spare much energy for speaking.

„There's one on 9 o'clock, but I don't have a good angle." Ferrari spoke up. Jack immediately focused on the direction and there he was. „Good night, asshole," Jack breathed, as he pulled the trigger.

Hawk took Macs helmet and set it on top of his rifle and held it up a bit. Nothing happened. He held it a bit higher and there was no reaction. „Do you think we got them all, Boss?"

„I hope so, Hawk. We'll gonna wait a few minutes and you rise that helmet from time to time. Then we head out." It was risky, but they couldn't lay there all day long. Jack looked at his arm, it was a bad graze and hurt like hell.

Hawk robbed over to him. „Lemme see your arm. Getting shot once a day isn't enough for you, is it?"

Jack denied. „Hey, that was yesterday."

Mac was frantic. „Jack! You are shot? How bad is it?" His breathing got laboured and he knew, he was nearing a panic attack, but not able to see, what was going on with Jack, was like torture for him.

Jack leaned over Mac, so that the blond could see his face. „Relax Mac. It's just a graze on my upper arm, nothing to worry about. You have to calm down, you hear me. Freaking out isn't going to help you one bit. So just breath, brother. Slow and easy. That's better." He didn't register Hawk wrapping up his arm, while he was trying to calm down the kid.

Hawk stated. „Ready. Ferrari you got sight of somebody down there?"

„No, seems we got them all." Rico answered.

„Ok, then let's go. Your pumpkin is waiting Cinderella." Jack joked.

Mac couldn't suppress a smile. „You're an idiot Jack."

„Yeah, and a handsome devil as well, Cinderella." Jack had been longing for that smile.

„You call me Cinderella one more time and I'm gonna blow up your Bruce Willis collection." Mac threatened.

„You wouldn't dare, Cin…"

„Try me!"

„Ok, you bomb nerd."

„That's way better, Jack."

„Yeah," Jack mumbled. He really enjoyed the banter with Mac, but he needed all his energy, to stay on his feet. The fall hadn't done any favours to his leg, he felt fresh blood soaking into his boot. The graze on his upper arm wasn't that bad, but carrying a heavy weight, made it feel much worse, than it actually was. He just hoped, there weren't any more enemies around. Just one foot in front of the other, don't let go of Mac. That was the only focus for him. Jack didn't register the sound of the nearing helicopter. He snapped out of his stupor, as he heard Ferraris excited cry. „We've made it! They are coming for us!"

They carefully sat down the board. The Delta collapsed beside his friend. „Mac, the chopper is here. Now you're getting help." He was rewarded with two blue eyes staring back at him. „Thanks Jack."

Jack shielded his friend with his body from the sand and gravel the helicopter was throwing at them.

Once it was down, one of the medics jumped out and ran over to Mac. Together with Hawk, they carried Mac over to the cabin. The other medic helped Ferrari enter the chopper. Jack followed them slowly. Now that he knew, his kid was taken care of, the adrenaline was leaving his body quickly.

Jack pulled himself into the cabin of the chopper and signaled the pilot, that they were ready to take off. He slid into one of the seats and watched the medics work on Mac. They were taking his vitals and starting an IV line. „ETA at the hospital 20 mikes," the pilot informed them. The medics decided not to move Mac over to a spine board. „You did a pretty good job with the duct tape and this board, a spine board wouldn't have worked better," one of them praised their work. Jack was relieved, that they had done the right thing.

Hawk moved over to Jack. „Let's take a look at your wounds, Boss." The Delta slapped his hands away. „Take care of Ferrari first, that's an order," he added, as he saw Hawks hesitation.

„Suit yourself." Hawk shrugged and went over to the young soldier. He knew, Jack wouldn't accept help, until the boys were taken care of.

Jack was miserable. His wounds were competing, which one was able to cause more pain. He was shivering, despite the heat in the helicopter and his head was pounding. He just wanted to lay down and sleep for a week. He was startled, when the chopper landed. He hadn't registered, that they were at their destination already, but he was grateful for it. Now Mac and Ferrari would get the help, they so desperately needed.

A team of medical staff was nearing the helicopter. They moved Mac and his board on a stretcher. The blond had his eyes closed and Jack didn't know if he was unconscious or just blocking everything out. Poor kid, must be scared out of his wits. Ferrari was moved onto the second stretcher. Jack was still sitting in the cabin, watching the scene somehow detached. He didn't register Hawk was talking to him, until the medic touched his shoulder. Jack looked up, his mind somehow slowed down. Weird, he thought.

„ … to get you help. You hear me Jack?" Hawk was really concerned by Jacks impassive behaviour.

He grabbed one of Jacks arms. „Come on bud, the pilot's gonna be pissed, if you're bleeding all over his chopper any longer." Jack just looked at him. „Jack? You with me, brother?" The Delta nodded slowly. „Ok, just lean on me." Hawk grabbed Jacks arm and pulled him to a standing position. He saw Jacks face losing all his color and knew, what was coming. „Shit!" Jacks body went limp and the medic lowered him slowly to the bottom of the cabin. „Help! I need help in here, NOW!" Hawk shouted and a few moments later two nurses were running over to them. They moved Jack carefully over to the stretcher, that was positioned right beside the chopper. Hawk felt for Jacks pulse, way to fast. „Fuck, I hope you have an OR ready, damn Jack, you're not gonna quit on me, you hear!"

The Delta was rushed into the hospital, team Rodeo would keep the medical stuff busy for the hours to come.

Please let me know, what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

AN:

I'm blown away by all the kind words and want to say thanks for favouriting and following. You guys are great. Thank you to the guests who reviewed, because I'm not able to contact you personally. Sorry for all the mistakes I've made (grammar and commas were pointed out to me), but English is not my first language. I promise I'll try to do better.

CVL central venous line / catheter

So enjoy!

Chapter 6

Hawk was pacing the floor of the hospital, not able to sit down. He was worn out and should have rested, but the concern for his team mates kept him on his toes. He was grateful it was one of the bigger hospitals, because all of his comrades were in surgery at the same time. Ferrari was the first one who was brought out. Hawk accompanied him to his room. The half-Italian was still unconscious, but the doc had informed Hawk that he would make a full recovery.

Macs surgery was a complicated one, he was lucky there was a specialist already waiting for him. Jack had made sure the medical team was aware of the severity of Macs injury. It still took them three hours until the EOD tech was rolled out of the OR and into ICU.

Jack was already there. Although his injuries weren't complicated ones, the combination of blood loss, infection and total exhaustion had almost cost him his life. Hawk had entered the ICU and was waiting for an update. The doctor stepped into the room, after checking on his patients he addressed the field medic.

„You did a real good job out there soldier! Quite a task out in the middle of nowhere with three injured comrades."

„If it hadn't been for Jack, we wouldn't have made it out of there alive. He was the one who went back to get the board for Mac and that with a GSW to the leg. How are they doc?"

„Well, Specialist MacGyver was really lucky. Half an inch lower and he would have been paralyzed permanently. We were able to remove the shrapnel without any problems. We did tests to see how his reflexes are, and everything looks good so far. If there aren't any complications coming up, he should make a full recovery. Sergeant Dalton on the other hand gave us quite a scare. We lost him during the surgery, but Doctor Wells was able to bring him back. The blood loss he suffered was severe, the infection adding to that. He's in critical condition, the next hours are crucial." The Doctor noticed Hawks haggard appearance. „They are in good hands. You should go and get some rest soldier." Hawk nodded. „I'll have to report to our superior. Please call me, if there is any change."

The room was silent, the beeping of the heart monitors and a soft whooshing of the oxygen the only sounds. Mac felt like he was floating. Awareness came slowly for him. He recognized the room as a hospital room. Probably ICU if the amount of machines and medical stuff were any indication. Why was he here? Mac wondered. Had the disarming of an IED gone wrong? Suddenly everything came back. The Taliban camp, Jack and Ferrari shot, RPG … pain, no feeling in his legs! His breathing got fast, he tried to move his legs, but his whole body felt numb. The heart monitor began to scream. A nurse rushed in and assessed the situation. „Easy Specialist, you have to calm down or I'll have to sedate you. Take slow deep breaths."

„I … I can't feel my legs." Macs eyes were wide with fear.

„The anesthesia hasn't worn off completely." She removed the blanket over Macs legs. „Try to move your toes."

Mac couldn't actually feel the motion, but he saw the wiggling of his toes. The relief he felt was unbelievable. A big grin appeared on his face, he looked over and registered, that he wasn't alone in the room.

„Jack!" His friend looked … dead. It was weird, Jacks skin was normally tanned. Now he was as white as a sheet apart from the flush of fever on his cheeks. Jack was hooked up to an heart monitor, he had an oxygen mask on his face and there were several IV bags and one with blood. The icy hand of fear grabbed his heart. He turned to the nurse.

„What happened to him?"

„He collapsed in the helicopter. The blood loss he suffered was severe and the infection weakened him further. His heart stopped during the surgery, but the doctor was able to bring him back. They were able to stabilize him, but he's not out of the woods yet. Are you ok for now, can I get you anything?" The nurse asked and left the room after Mac shook his head.

Mac couldn't take his eyes of Jack. The happiness he felt moments earlier was gone, replaced by fear for his friend and guilt. It was his fault, that Jack was fighting for his life. If he wouldn't have been injured, than Jack wouldn't have to walk back to the cave with a bleeding leg. Mac closed his eyes, tears streaming down his face. „Please don't die Jack. I'm so sorry! You have to fight Jack, come on man, you're a Delta. Don't do this to me! I need you. I can't … I can't lose you." He sobbed. Mac longed to touch his friend, to feel that he was still with him. The complete stillness of Jacks body scared him. He threw his blankets of, but his body wouldn't follow his brains commands. Frustrated he flopped back onto the cushion. He had to do something. Mac pushed the call button. A moment later the nurse appeared. „What do you need?" she asked gently, noticing how upset Mac was.

„Can you do me a favour and push my bed nearer to Jacks? I want to hold his hand, I …" Macs face reddened with embarrassment. „It's not what you might think, I … we are not … you know what I mean?" He took a deep breath. „He's like a brother to me. He saved my life not for the first time today. He's my overwatch, always takes care of me. I want to do something for him, but I can't reach him. I just want him to know, to feel that he's not alone, that I'm here with him." He looked pleadingly at the nurse. She smiled. „He's lucky to have such a good friend. Of course, I'll move your bed over. We just have to be careful with all the wires and tubes, ok?" Mac nodded eagerly.

Once his bed was settled beside Jacks, the nurse left the room. Mac reached out and took Jacks limp hand in his own. He was startled how cold his friend was. The blond observed the monitors sharply, but nothing seemed to be wrong. Jacks heartbeat could have been stronger, but at least it was steady. He was disturbed by the sight of the central venous line on the side of Jacks neck. Mac knew that it was neccessary, because this way they could administer several meds simultaneously and they could leave the CVL in way longer than an ordinary IV line.

Mac sighed. „This really sucks bud. I mean, it would have been enough that you and Ferrari got shot. We didn't need this piece of crap in my neck making everything SNAFU. I should have been faster, more careful, more …I don't know." He was frustrated and so tired. Mac tried to stay awake, but soon his eyes dropped and he was sleeping.

When Mac woke up it was dark outside. His first thought was of Jack. His friend seemed to be the same as far as Mac could see. The monitors beeping in their normal rythm, the soft whooshing of the oxygen and the slow dripping of IV liquids and blood. Jack must have lost a tremendous amount, because there was a fresh bag of blood administered to him.

Mac sqeezed Jacks hand. „Hey boss, it's time to wake up. You've slept long enough. Come on Jack open your eyes," he urged. After a moment a sly grin appeared on Macs face. „Ok, since you don't care about me pleading to wake you up, what about I piss you off so much, that you want to punch me in the face? Would this do the trick? Let's give it a try. First of all you can give up hope, that sleeping this much will make you prettier, your face will still be ugly. Next the nurses are really pissed, that you are sucking up all of their blood reserves, and you know brother an angry nurse is way worse than a bunch of angry rattlers. Oh come on Jack! I do my best and you don't even twitch. What next? Well, I can think of stupid nicknames for you. Let's see, what I can come up with. What do you think about Delta Dracula, no you'd probably think that would be cool and I wanted to make you angry. Oh, that's cute! Jackie boy, yeah I'm sure you'll hate it. I once had a neighbour, who had a wiener dog called Jackie. Did you know that the name wiener dog has it's origin in Germany, because …"

„Why couldn't that shrapnel hit your mouth instead of your neck?" A muffeled sound came from under the oxygen mask.

„Jack! Oh god, am I glad to hear your voice brother. How do you feel?" Mac was relieved to hear him talk.

„Like death warmed up," Jack groaned and pushed the mask away. He tried to find a more comfortable position in bed, but he was so weak he couldn't even accomplish that simple task.

Mac sqeezed his hand. „Well that's exactly how you look."

Jack was confused. „What happened? I mean, I remember getting shot and the flight back, but then …" his voice trailed off. „I wasn't that bad off. What happened?" The Delta asked again.

„Not bad off? Jack you've almost killed yourself, by bringing us all back. You've lost so much blood and got an infection. Jack … you …." Mac swallowed hard. „You died during the surgery," he whispered tears running down his face unchecked.

Jack was stunned. „Oh, wow … that's … weird." He took in Macs pale face, the tears, the shaking of his hands and he sensed that Mac was almost losing it. He pulled the blond closer, careful of his injured neck and laid him on his chest. Ignoring the pain in his upper arm. „Hey, it's ok kid. I'm alive, we're gonna be ok." As soon as he had spoken the words, he remembered that Mac had had no feeling in his legs. Fear was consuming him, his heartrate shot up, causing the monitor to set off an alarm. He ignored it, he had to know. „Mac are your legs … I mean can you … can you feel them?" He held his breath, which didn't help his laboured breathing.

Mac smiled a little. „Don't worry, the feeling is coming back already. Hey you should really put that mask back on." Jack heard his words, as everything seemed to dim. The young EOD tech grabbed his shoulder. „Jack, can you hear me?"

A doctor rushed in, a nurse following him. He took out his stethoscope and listened to Jacks heart. His breathing seemed to even out and the doctor nodded and readjusted the oxygen mask. „He's just unconscious." He checked the monitors and made adjustements to Jacks IV line and left the room. The nurse gave Mac a stern look.

„It's good you woke him up, but if you're upsetting him again then I promise you an enema. Do you understand me Specialist MacGyver?"

Mac gulped. „Yes Ma'am. Understood Ma'am." He surpressed the urge to salut her.

When Jack awoke it was still dark outside. With an annoyed grunt he removed the oxygen mask. He glanced over to the sleeping form of Mac. The Delta sighed. No wonder he called him kid all the time. The EOD tech looked like maybe 15 as he laid there with his hair standing in all directions and the small stature disappearing under the blankets. Jack couldn't believe how close he came to losing Mac. This little bomb nerd had found the way into the Texans heart. He called himself lucky to call Mac his friend. Jack had came to know many good people in his life. His job sending him all over the world, experiencing many cultures and different ways of life. But not once had he met such a caring, devoted person. A man always putting other humans wellbeing above his own and expecting absolutely nothing in return. „You're a gift Mac, plain and simple." He sighed in relief, that Mac could feel his legs again. Jack looked down, Macs hand was still holding onto his. The EOD tech had always been hestitant to allow any physical contact. Stiffening up, when Jack gave him a friendly hug, but the Delta had noticed, that the walls had been coming down a bit since he had signed up for another tour. This fucked up mission had made it clear to Jack how much Mac really meant to him, and it seemed that Mac felt the same way. At least he hoped so. „I'm sorry, I failed you kid." Jack felt guilty, that Mac got injured on his watch.

Mac stirred. „What are you sorry for?" He mumbled his voice heavy with sleep.

„Hey kid, how do you feel?" Jack asked ignoring Macs question.

„Better apart from the fact, that you scared the shit out of me. Setting of the heart alarm and passing out. Don't do that ever again, you hear me. The nurse almost bit my head off."

Jack frowned. „Why's that?"

„She said, if I would upset you again, she would … never mind. She's scary." Mac was serious.

Jack laughed at Macs expression. „You keep your cool while disarming fucking IEDs and you are scared of a nurse? That's hilarious." He laughed harder, which ended in a coughing fit. The alarm blared again. The nurse was back a moment later. Mac pretended to be asleep. She looked at the blond suspicious. „What's wrong?"

Jacks coughing eased up. „Oh, just a really dry throat makes me cough. Can I have some water, please?" The nurse handed him a glas and he gratefully accepted it. „Thank you so much and sorry for disturbing you. You're doing a great job." The face of the nurse lightened up.

„Thank you for the compliment. You should get some sleep now Sergeant Dalton." She arranged the pillows under Jacks head and sent him a smile. „If you need anything, just call."

„I will, thank nurse …"

„Amanda"

„What a beautiful name. Good night, Amanda."

The nurse left and Jack started to laugh again. „You can stop playing possum, she's gone."

„You sure?" Mac whispered.

„Yeah buddy." Jack coughed again.

„Will you stop that coughing, the next time she comes in she won't be so nice." Mac warned.

„Don't worry, she's already fallen for the Dalton charme." Jack grinned.

„Ew, she's at least twenty years older than you." The blond remarked.

„Doesn't hurt to be on her good side."

They were silent for a while. Then Mac spoke up. „I'm sorry, I caused so much trouble Jack. I should have been more careful, dived for cover faster. I'm sorry you almost died because of me."

„Aw Mac, there's absolutely nothing you have to be sorry for. You did a great job at the Talibans camp. Without your distraction I'm not sure we would have gotten out of that shithole. It's me who needs to apologize. I'm your overwatch. It's my job to keep you save and I failed. I'm really sorry Mac."

Mac looked at him. „It wasn't your fault I got hurt. You're not responsible for me."

„Now you listen to me and listen good. I am responsible for you. I regard you as part of my family brother and I take it seriously."

„That's a nice thing to say Jack, but once this crap in the sandbox is over our ways will part and we probably won't hear from each other ever again." Mac looked like a beaten puppy.

„Mac I want to ask you a question and promise me to answer it honestly, ok?"

„Ok."

„Do you want our ways to part, when we're done here in Afghanistan? Yes or no?"

Mac gulped. „No."

Jack grinned and clapped him on the shoulder. „That's what I wanted to hear buddy. I was serious, when I said you belong to my family now. I promise you I won't abandon you. I can work everywhere. So where you go, I go. Unless you don't want me around."

Mac glanced at Jack. „But your family is in Texas."

„I can visit them whenever I want. Other objections?" Jack was sure about his decision. This just felt right.

The blond was unsure. „Are you serious dude?"

„I've never been more serious bud." Jacks eyes confirmed his words.

A slow smile spread over Macs face. „Thank you Jack."

„Your welcome kid." Jack yawned. „I can't believe I'm still tired."

„That's the blood loss. Try to get some sleep Jack."

A few minutes later they were both in a deep healing sleep.

The next morning the doctor came in an was satisfied with both his patients. They were brought into the room, where Ferrari was settled. Hawk entered the room and smiled.

„You three are a sight for sore eyes. How are you doing?"

They echoed. „Fine."

„Yeah, and I'm Marilyn Monroe." Hawk grumbled but couldn't hide his pleasure.

„Hey boss, since you're doing better I have a message from the helicopter pilot."

Jack frowned. „What is it?"

„He said once you are out of here you owe him a steak and a beer for bleeding all over his chopper. Poor guy worked half a day to clean up the mess you've made."

Jack grinned. „Sure, at least I didn't have to clean it."

They all laughed. Nurse Amanda walked in, smiling as she spotted Jack. She checked Ferraris bandage and Jacks IV line, then she turned to Mac who eyed her warily. She checked the bandage on his neck and said loudly. „Don't you forget, what I told you yesterday Specialist MacGyver." Mac winced and shot her a fearful look. She turned and winked at Jack, then left the room.

Hawk spoke up. „What was that?"

Jack laughed. „I'm on her good side and Mac landed on her black list for upsetting me. Kid still has a lot to learn."

Mac pouted. „If you knew, what she threatened to do to me."

„And that is?" Ferrari was curious.

Macs face reddened.

„You better keep your mouth shut Specialist, or you'll never can turn your back on me!" A female voice sounded from the hall.

Mac disappeared completely under the covers and the room errupted in laughter.

END

I hope you liked it. Reviews are most welcome.


End file.
